


A Stone In The Hoof

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Seiya's discovering words aren't always enough.





	A Stone In The Hoof

**Author's Note:**

> For genprompt_bingo May 2019, "something vital is stolen".

A flicker was all it took.

The flicker of gold in the bunker's shadowy cavern. 

The flicker of Nero's black smile when the Sagittarius Armour folded in on itself, compacting its power into the wedge of shining metal quickly palmed by the Phoenix Knight.

Just one flicker of time -- no more than heartbeats -- and it was _gone_.

So was his promise.

Seiya refused to give in to hate, because hate was Nero's bag and he was better than that, damnit. But they all had to run and that bastard _won_ and took Sagittarius with him --

_How do I tell her?_


End file.
